Robots carry out tasks with speed, accuracy, and repeatability that can not be matched by manual techniques. They are used in a variety of applications, from welding to picking up and handling all sorts of items. In order to carry out these tasks, robots are equipped with "end effectors," devices designed to effect a desired action. End effectors often take the form of mechanical fingers, claws, or jaws that mechanically compress articles between two members. While these types of end effectors (sometimes called "grippers") are effective for use in industrial environments and to manipulate objects that are hard and relatively heavy, they are not useful for handling lighter, delicate, or easily crushed items.
In the food industry, many item s that need to be handled, such as baked goods, are soft and fragile. Most end effectors with mechanical grippers would crush these items during handling. Thus, the advantages of robotic automation are not fully available for many items in the food industry. However, if an end effector existed that did not crush or damage such items, the benefits of robotic automation could be realized. Accordingly, there is a need for an end effector designed to grasp delicate items such as baked goods.